Pages
Welcome to a page that links to all pages. Click here to go to the main page and click here to go to a page that requests pages that are needed to be created (a page that askes you to make other pages) Fairy Tail characters P.S.: Please only make pages of Fairy Tail characters from the Fairy Tail series that appear in at least 1 game or cameo. Thank you!~ The characters listed down below are characters that appear in games. *Natsu Dragneel a.k.a. Salamander, The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel, the Fire Dragon, the Fire Dragon Slayer (Earth Land) *Lucy Heartfilia a.k.a. Princess, Lu-chan (Earth Land) *Erza Scarlet a.k.a. Titania, Dancing Demon, Armor Girl (Earth Land) *Makarov Dreyar a.k.a. Gramps, Master, Master Makarov, Number Three, Number Six, Ten Wizard Saints (Earth Land) *Gray Fullbuster a.k.a. Ice Boy (Earth Land) *Happy a.k.a. Bird, Bug (Earth Land/Extalia) *Droy (Earth Land) *Jet a.k.a. Sarusuke (Earth Land) *Levy McGarden (Earth Land) *Elfman Strauss a.k.a. Beast-Arm Elfman, Big Brother Elf/ Elf-nii-chan (Earth Land) *Loke a.k.a. Leo the Lion, Leader of the 12 Zodiacs (Earth Land/Celestial Spirit World) *Cana Alberona a.k.a. Fairy Tail's Heaviest Drinker (Earth Land) *Alzack Connell (Earth Land) *Bisca Connell a.k.a. Bisca Mulan (pre-timeskip) (Earth Land) *Mirajane Strauss a.k.a. The She-Devil (Earth Land) *Laxus Dreyar a.k.a. the Lightning Dragon, the Lightning Dragon Slayer (Earth Land) *Mystogan a.k.a. Jellal, Prince of Edolas (formerly), King of Edolas (Earth Land/Edolas) *Gajeel Redfox a.k.a. Black Steel Gajeel, the Iron Dragon, the Iron Dragon Slayer (Earth Land) *Juvia Lockser a.k.a. Juvia of the Great Sea, Juvia of the Deep, Rain Woman (formerly), Phantom Girl, Juvia-chan (Earth Land) *Bora a.k.a. Bora of Prominence, the Fake Salamander (Earth Land) *Kageyama (Earth Land) *Lyon Vastia a.k.a. Sub-Zero Emperor, the Cold Emperor (Earth Land) *Sherry Blendy (Earth Land) *Toby Horhorta (Earth Land) *Yuka Suzuki a.k.a. Big Brows, Yuka the Wave (Earth Land) *Sol a.k.a. the Great Earth, Sol of the Land (Earth Land) *Totomaru a.k.a. the Great Fire, Totomaru of the Conflagration (Earth Land) *Aria a.k.a the Great Sky, Aria of the Heavens, Element 4's leader, Melancholic Man (Earth Land) *Ur (Earth Land) *Wendy Marvell a.k.a. the Sky Dragon/Heaven Dragon, the Sky Dragon Slayer/Heaven Dragon Slayer, Maiden of the Sky (Earth Land) *Bickslow a.k.a. Laxus' bodyguard (Earth Land) *Freed Justine a.k.a. the Thunder God Tribe leader, Laxus' bodyguard (Earth Land) *Evergreen a.k.a. Laxus' bodyguard, Ever (Earth Land) *Virgo a.k.a. Virgo the Maiden (Celestial Spirit World) *Duke Everlue a.k.a. Everlue (Earth Land) *Erigor a.k.a. the Grim Reaper, the Death God (Earth Land) *Jose Porla a.k.a. former member of the Ten Wizard Saints (Earth Land) *Wally Buchanan a.k.a. Blockhead, Mad Dog Wally (Earth Land) *Fukuro (Earth Land) *Jellal Fernandes a.k.a. Mystogan, Siegrain, former member of Ten Wizard Saints, former Magic Council member (Earth Land) *Lullaby a.k.a. Mass Murder Curse Magic (created by Zeref) *Sorano Aguria a.k.a. Angel (Earth Land) *Brain a.k.a. Zero, Oracion Seis' leader (Earth Land) *Carla a.k.a. the princess of Exceeds, Shaggot's daughter (Earth Land/Extalia) *Erik a.k.a. Cobra (Earth Land) *Hibiki Lates a.k.a. Hibiki of the Hundred Nights (Earth Land) *Richard Buchanan a.k.a. Hoteye, Hoteye of the Heavenly Eyes (Earth Land) *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki a.k.a. Blue Pegasus' ace, the leader of the Trimens (Earth Land) *Jura Neekis a.k.a. Iron Rock Jura, Ten Wizard Saints (Earth Land) *Lisanna Strauss (Earth Land/Edolas) *Macbeth a.k.a. Midnight, Brain 2 (Earth Land) *Nikora a.k.a. Plue (Celestial Spirit World) *Sawyer a.k.a. Racer (Earth Land) *Aries a.k.a. Aries the Ram (Celestial Spirit World) *Aquarius a.k.a. Aquarius the Water Bearer (Celestial Spirit World) *Caelum a.k.a. Caelum the Chisel (Celestial Spirit World) *Sword and Cannon forms only* *Eve Tearm a.k.a. Eve of the Holy Night (Earth Land) *Gemini a.k.a. Gemini the Twins, Gemi, Mini (Celestial Spirit World) *Kinana a.k.a. Cubellios, Frilly Overall Idol (Earth Land) *Lyra a.k.a. Lyra the Lyre (Celestial Spirit World) *Ren Akatsuki a.k.a. Ren of the Silent Night (Earth Land) *Scorpio a.k.a. Scorpio the Scorpion (Celestial Spirit World) *Taurus a.k.a. Taurus the Golden Bull (Celestial Spirit World) *Pantherlily a.k.a. Lily, Panther Lily, Royal Army Captain of the 1st Magic War Division (Earth Land/Edolas/Extalia) *Erza Knightwalker a.k.a. the Fairy Hunter, Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division (Edolas) *Edolas Guard (Edolas) *Ultear Milkovich a.k.a. the Time Mage, Zalty (Earth Land) *Azuma (Earth Land) *Zancrow a.k.a. the Fire God, the Fire God Slayer (Earth Land) *Meredy (Earth Land) *Zeref a.k.a. the Black Wizard, the Killing Mage (Earth Land) *Doranbolt a.k.a. Mest Gryder (Earth Land) *Hades a.k.a. Precht Gaebolg, Number Two (Earth Land) *Kain Hikaru (Earth Land) *Rustyrose a.k.a. Rusty (Earth Land) *Capricorn a.k.a. Caprico, Capricorn the Goat (Earth Land/Celestial Spirit World) *Capricorn is possessed by Zoldeo* *Ivan Dreyar a.k.a. the Masked Mage, Alexei (Earth Land) Beyblades Beyblades Manga * Pegasis 105F, Storm Pegasus 105RF, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, Cosmic Pegasus F:D, Samurai Pegasis W105R2F (Gingka's) * Sagittario 145S, Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) * Leone 145D, Rock Leone 145WB, Fang Leone 130W2D (Kyoya's) * Bull 125SF, Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) * Cyber Pegasus 100HF (Sora's) * Pisces DF145BS, Thermal Pisces T125ES (Ryutaro's) * Phantom Orion B:D (Chris's) * L-Drago 105F, Lightning L-Drago 100HF, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, L-Drago Destructor F:S (Ryuga's) * Wolf D125B, Dark Wolf DF145FS (Doji's) * Variares D:D (King's) * Twisted Tempo 145WD (Faust's/Toby's) * Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) * Poison Serpent SW145SD (Reiji's) * Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) * Storm Capricorn M145Q (Tobio's) * Dark Cancer CH120FS (Tetsuya's) * Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) * Thermal Lacerta WA130HF (Chi-Yun's) * Hades Kerbecs BD145DS (Damian's) * Rock Zurafa R145WB (Da Xiang's/Dashan's) * Flame Byxis 230WD (Zeo's) * Ray Gil 100RSF (Argo's) * Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (Julius's/Julian's) * Divine Chimera TR145FB (Kakeru's) * Stone Monkey 85SD (Mawashi's)